Talk:YHVH (Shin Megami Tensei)/@comment-50.5.231.30-20180729225403
This is interesting and what I mean by that is... ok I’ve never played or heard of Shin Megami Tensei but I did look it up that it’s one of those apocalyptic video games and it does go into a lot of controversys and this guy who is supposed to be the interpretation of God of monotheism religions and that is very inappropriate but I’m sure that this was entirely a reason for it. And what I mean by that is... it’s kinda like in the very first crossover battles of Disney vs Non Disney villains the fight between the horned king And rameses wear it showed the horned king using his magic and that show the plagues and historybuff said the implications of depicting God’s plagues amongst Egypt being the work of a demonic character and I’m sure it wasn’t intentionally but I can see why some people could see that as blasphemous or offensive but it’s a fictional thing it’s no big deal, and in Disney villains war 2 wear it shows Frollo making a deal with Chernabog with the song that goes “I’ve send the plagues on every hill on every street on every town, I’ve send the locust on the wind um.... till there’s nothing left” you know it’s really dark lyrics but then we have a video game depiction God as the most vile and vicious cruel monster who never cares about his creation but only wants people to serve him only in a Adolf Hitler style, but if you look at the contacts these plagues are sent by God and that could lead to... the reason why I’m bringing this up is that is Because I’ve get into debates with my friends a lot just because we’re very intelligent people and we like to have various descautions and because a lot of our friends have different opinions it’s really fun to talk about it but one of my friends is an atheist and I’m a Christian and he’s basically debating with me with the whole plagues thing like “is God really the good guy? I mean if you adapt this into a film it would show him the actions of a bad guy” and I was sort of like “look I’m going to be honest a lot of things God did in the Old Testament are pretty fucked up ok but” I know a lot of people used this excused before but I’m going to say it and I’m sorry for bringing this up because this page made me think about this, God works in mysterious ways, we can’t really evera understand everything about him, and yeah a lot of things God does in the Old Testament are pretty fucked up I mean yeah the 10 plagues are pretty bad but you gotta understand they were targeting at BAD people like imagine the 10 plagues landing down on Nazi Germany ok I don’t thing anyone will complain about that! But at the same time it is still a horrific thing and my friend did hade a lot of good points like “whell how can he be a loving and merciful God if he does all these things?” And I said “look he his a loving and merciful God but he is also...” again I’m going to explanation um... in the Bible wear it says that God created man in his image I get that to me that looks like a person I don’t think he’s a humanoid or a dude or he’s a guy with a big bushy beard sitting above the clouds! I always interpreted even as a kid the whole “in his image” to me that the complexity of us are in his image the fact that we have sentient, the fact that we have thought, the fact that we have emotions, the fact that we have conflicting things within us, that’s what I took to be “in man’s image” like you can have a person who is a good and kind person but who can be angry and violent, you can have a person who is just and good but can make mistakes, you can do that! And of course I don’t think God makes mistakes because you he’s God, but I’ve always did feel that sort of thing and he said “but how can he be a loving and merciful God?” And I’m sort of like “yeah he’s loving and merciful but he’s also a JUST GOD! And a just God is a god that will you know bring down the wrath, the fire and the brimstone on you if you fucked up, you know, if you are a bad person, it’s like a Justice system ok I mean yeah we like to think that the police as the good guys who are there to protect us but at the same time they are the enforcers and they have to enforce people, they have to sometimes shoot people or arrest people if they did something wrong” but with this guy I didn’t know how I feel about this YHVH guy because he looks like he’s the wrong idea of God but I’m glade that Miru96 and Chernobog1595 Changed the game like its not the God it’s his evil counterpart like his Batman to that Batman and I’m glad they change the game to make it ok, and knowing you and this wiki like to avoid this controversial material um... if I’ve offended anyone in any of this I do apologize, so with all of the religious and controversial topic out of the way, let’s just enjoy this wiki